Tiny Secrets
by DekuLove
Summary: Aizawa knows his students, and he definitely knew when his students were hiding something. What ever it was, the whole class was in on the secret. Even Bakugou! They were all dead set on keeping it hidden, but Aizawa was going to get to the bottom of it. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MANGA. There will be spoilers in this story.**

* * *

Aizawa knows his students, almost to well in fact. As much as he hates to admit to it, this years class 1A students have all rubbed off on them. He cared for each an everyone of them. Not surprising considering what they all have gone threw together. Just thinking of the villain attack at the USJ made his scar under his right eye ache. So when morning bell rang and the students all filed in, he noticed right away they were hiding something.

At first he thought it was from them adjusting to the whole dorms ordeal. They all live together now after all, it must be sort of strange. They were mostly all strangers at the beginning of this school year, and now they were all living under the same roof seeing each other 24/7. It cant be helped though, considering these students were on a 'priority list' to the league of villains. With the constant threat from the League of villains, and with past events including the kidnapping of Bakugou Katsuki, the school had no other choice. ' The safety of our students is our top priority' is what the principle has always answers when questioned about changing UA to a boarding school. Most of us teachers, especially the ones who have fought the League so far, agree with the idea of dorms. Their not your average villains, their like nothing we have ever had to face, let alone mere first year students.

During class he noticed all students, even the ones who usually focused very well such as Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Shoji were unfocused. There were whispers all threw out classes, and when lunch bell rang they all stormed out like the classroom was on fire. Grabbing his favorite yellow sleeping bag he dragged himself towards the staff lunch room. Dreading the over exited talking from the principle as he has his tea, he always talks so much when enjoying tea. Passing the cafeteria however he couldn't help but notice all but 5 of my students were missing. Sero, Kirishima, Mineta, Shoji, and Iida were surrounding a laptop doing more talking than eating their lunches. It was hard not to notice the sudden change in his students attitudes as well, they were all so bubbly and happy. Of course Aizawa had no problem with this, even Bakugou was yelling less during class. He just wished they would pay more attention so he wouldn't have to repeat the lesson.

This strange behavior went on threw out the week, after the weekend however he couldn't help but notice the scratches and bandages on Kirishima and Kaminari's face. Both boys looked like they fought off a raccoon with their face. As soon as Aizawa saw them he summoned them to the hallway. Both boys tensed as the whole room went silent. The tension that filled the classroom could be cut with a knife. Once out into the hallway, they closed the door and stared at their teacher. Usually Monday mornings Aizawa was wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag on the floor, sucking on his juice box making them do a morning quiz. But this morning the sleeping bag was no where in sight, and the look in his dried eyes was to serious for either boys liking.

"You both know why I called you out here, so talk. Why are you both injured. And don't even think about lying". Kaminari was chilled by the seriousness he showed, but Kirishima however didn't miss a beat. He smiled his giant famous grin and scratched the back of his neck. "Kaminari and I went for a walk yesterday and we both fell down a pretty steep hill. We didn't tell anyone we were going off school grounds before we left so we couldn't go to recovery girl". All students were to report to at least one staff member they were leaving school grounds, in case the student didn't come back they would know something happened. It was a believable story, if it was to anyone else they would've believed it. Both boys were clumsy, Especially if Kaminari over used his quirk. But Aizawa new better, and he new neither one of them left the grounds yesterday. Every teacher of UA has to take turns with security on weekends. Yesterday he and Blood King, homeroom teacher to class 1B, were on security. Not one first year student left the grounds.

Aizawa opening the door to the class suddenly, startling the rest of the students who were listening in on them threw said door. "Everyone sit down, now!" The only times the class has heard that tone was when they were under attack, and their teacher was in a serious situation. So of course the whole class stumbled as fast as they could to sit down. They new he meant business.

"Someone better start talking, I know for a fact neither of you have left the school grounds all weekend, let alone your dorms. Especially yesterday considering I was working security. So, who would like to explain what you all have been hiding this past week, and why two of you are injured" The classroom was silent, each students eyes shifted around waiting for someone to talk. However, no one in the class room could've predicted the hot tempered, explosive student to stand up. Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Aizawa like he was bored.

"We've been training inside the dorms main room all week, trying to prepare for the next villain attack. Dumb ass one an two however overdid it yesterday and got themselves hurt" The rest of the classes jaws were all dropped, a look of horror on their faces as they stared at Bakugou like he just grew wings. It was completely against school rules to train without supervision. Especially indoors and in their dorms. Aizawa could understand why that would be a secret, however by the expressions on the rest of the students faces it seemed this was news to them as well. Most still seemed shocked that it was Bakugou who spoke up, a few had a little look of panic on their face, Like what he just said was the worst thing he could've said. Then their was Midoriya who looked plain up confused at Bakugou. "Is that so? Well then you wouldn't mind us all going to your dorm right now and check for damages to the building would you?" Aizawa questioned the fast paling class.

"W- why dont we just start class already? Cant we all go on a field trip to our dorms at lunch?" Ashido asks. This only fueled Aizawas curiosity "We could wait for lunch, that way the principle can come along with us and hear all about your training sessions" Almost as soon as Aizawa had suggested it, the class stood and began heading to the door. All of which were whispering among each other over what ever they were hiding. What ever it was Aizawa new one thing, it was something big. For the Explosive hot tempered student to try and hide it it must be something big.

Once they reached the dorms Aizawa ordered all students to sit down on the couches in the main room. Looking around he saw no damage and no sign of any training what so ever. If they really were training in here the furniture would be moved, and there wouldn't be dust on the cabinets and on the TV.

"Last chance, Tell me what your all hiding and the punishment might not be severe" he warned them, arms crossed. The students were all fidgeting with nerves, some even looked like they were about to burst and throw up. But non of them looked like they were ready to talk. "Like Bakugou said, we have been training" Todoroki said, his face and voice as emotionless as ever. Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes and begin his search threw out the building. First starting with the students rooms, taking his time and making sure not to miss a single detail. The first thing he noticed was that they all needed a good cleaning. Laundry and garbage were everywhere. He could barely walk around in Kaminari's room thanks to the mountains of laundry. Minetas room had disturbing amounts of used tissues everywhere. Midoriyas room was far to fan boy for Aizawas liking, and Aoyama's room was so bright that if hurt just to open the door. Did he own his own sun to make it this bright? Tokoyami's room was the complete opposite of Aoyama's room, he could barely see what was in front of him. Bakugous room was messy and the walls beside his bed were dark from burnt spots (most likely from nightmares if Aizawa had to guess, of course the stubborn student would never admit to it even if he asked). Everyone elses room were somewhat normal. Each students room sure represented the student living in it. In the bathrooms the girls bathroom was spotless, and had a nice flower smell to it. The boys bathroom looked like it was used as a barn. He didn't even want to try and guess what that smell was, and where it was coming from.

Going back to the main room he noticed none of the students have moved, but they all were chatting up a storm to each other. Once they noticed him enter they hushed down and stared, worried, tired, an bored faces stared Aizawa down as he walked over. "First, i think you all need a lesson about how to pick up after yourselves. There's a thing called a hamper, that's where you put your cloths once they are no longer wearable. Mineta, you have issues, even for a boy your age. As for the bathrooms girls you may need to teach the boys what a bathroom is suppose to look an smell like" at this Mineta perked up, so he quickly corrected himself "without entering each others bathroom!" that make him sink back in the seat, now with a pout.

"Now, stay here while I inspect you kitchen, If I find nothing in there then i'm going to make you all sit in here until someone cracks, even if it takes all day and night" Aizawa said walking away, he heard them all sit up and start to really get nervous. Entering the kitchen the first thing he notices are the dishes. Do any of these kids know how to clean a dish? You dirty a dish you wash the dish, you put away the dish, simple as that! Some plates were so filthy and been sitting so long they looked alive, Aizawa swore he saw what use to be a spoon run and hide. Checking inside the fridge he didn't find many fresh foods, mostly junk and left over take out. The freezer was packed with boxes of chicken nuggets, and a big tub of ice cream. Aizawa sighed, shaking his head he closed the freezer door.

Thats when he heard it

It was small, but he heard it none the less, turning towards the small sound he walked slowly in that direction. Another small noise, then another. They were getting louder. He reached the door to the kitchen pantry and stopped. Certain that behind this door, was the source of the noise. The source of the 'big' secret his students kept from him. Slowly he opened the door and couldn't help but take in a quick breath. There, inside the dorm pantry of class 1A, Kittens.

Kittens, 12 to be exact, were crawling around meowing as they ventured around the little room. Aizawa noticed three bowls at the front of the room with food, milk, and water. A litter box in the back corner, pillows lined up against the left wall where most of the small poof balls, all of which were mixed colors, were fast asleep, a few cat toys laying around the floor and a small scratching post in the middle of the room. Now he understood why his class was so lively, why they were all so happy and joyful this past week, and why they kept it a secret. They all new pets were forbidden on school grounds. They all new it was a secret that could get them expelled from UA.

One of the kittens had managed to crawl to where Aizawa was standing, and was playing with his shoelace. He leaned down and picked it up, which the little orange and white fluff seemed to enjoy, and held it to his chest. He let out a big sigh. His students sure got themselves into a mess. The kittens were small, probably only a few weeks old. Aizawa was surprised they didn't need a mama cat. That's probably why his students had them, they must of found them abandoned and couldn't leave them out all alone to die. Aizawa closed the door carefully, making sure not to let any kittens out besides the one held to his chest, which was happily playing with his scarf. As soon as he walked out of the kitchen doorway and into the view of his students, the whole room erupted.

"We can explain!"

"Its not what it seems"

"Please dont tell the principle!"

"They were going to die!"

"Look at those cute faces, we couldnt leave them!"

Aizawa stared at his students, waiting for them all to settle down. He was gently petting the small kitten in his hands, who was loving it. "How did this all begin, and only one of you needs to tell the story. Not everyone at once please" he stated sitting down on a chair

It was Uraraka who quickly stood up, her pink cheeks poofed and eyes full of determination "Koda and I found the kittens last Friday, Koda could sense something wrong with an animal nearby so we went to check it out. The mommy cat was dead when we got there, and a group of kids were there with sticks. Once they saw us they ran. Knowing the kittens had no mommy anymore, we couldn't just leave them there! So we got them in a box and brought them back here..." she trailed off, almost fearful she was to get a lecture. Kirishima stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to their teacher. "When she told everyone what happened, we all had a group vote on weather or not they stayed, which the kittens easily won 16-4. We know the risk of keeping them here, but if we didn't they were surely to die! Plus once everyone saw them it was hard to send them away! Eventually they even won over the 4 who didn't want to keep them, even Bakugou!". Bakugou grunted and crossed his arms, trying to look tough and rebellious. But the pink rising to his cheeks wernt helping him.

"Mr. Aizawa, please let us keep the kittens hidden here. We promise they wont be a bother to anyone and no one will find out! Once the kittens are old enough will put up adds and let them get adopted! But if we send them out now, they will only die" Midoriya states, standing up with the same determination Uraraka has. All Aizawa could do was sigh. It was true, these kittens wouldn't last for a second out in the real world. However as a teacher of the school, he has to follow every rule given to him or he will be fired. The expressions on all his students faces, even Todoroki's was sheer worry and fear. Aizawa hated any expression that wasn't a happy one on his students faces. He couldn't imagine the looks he would see if he told them the kittens had to go, it would break his heart. The kitten he was holding must of sensed Aizawas divided thoughts and reached up to his chin with his little paw. Feeling the sudden contact made Aizawa look down at the kitten. Orange and white with green eyes stared up at him for a second, before licking down his chin an cheek. The grown man couldn't help but let a light smile slip.

"If anyone else finds out about these kittens before you can get rid of them, you all will be expelled and I will be fired, I hope you all are prepared to take responsibility if that day does come". Huge smiles suddenly plastered themselves onto the classes faces and suddenly a room that was full of serious determination was blowing up with joy and cheers. Hearing his students thanking him a thousand times, and almost half the class tackling him into a group hug, Aizawa couldn't help but fully smile. Even the kitten seemed happy.

Once everyone settled down, and the girls ran off and brought out the rest of the kittens. The Class of 1A enjoyed the rest of their morning classes laughing and talking about names for all 12 kittens. Aizawa held onto his, not letting any of his students take it. Jiro tried and asked for him. This resulted in Aizawa activating his quirk, hissing as his eyes glowed and his hair and scarf floated off his shoulders to scare her away. Aizawa even noticed Bakugou had a kitten in his lap, a small pitch black kitten that looked to be the strongest of them all. Once the lunch bell rang he sighed and stood up, handing his kitten to a scared waiting Jiro. "I expect all of you in my classroom after Lunch is over. And remember to eat! Dont waist all of lunch playing with them!" He said walking out, but not before he got more hugs and thank you's from the loud class. Just as they promised all of the students were back in class after lunch, and all were as loud and happy as ever, maybe even louder then normal. But Aizawa wasn't complaining.

A month after that day and Aizawa had to break the news to the class. It was time to let the kittens go. Threw out the past month he would stop in every Saturday and visit the kittens. Mostly the orange and white one though. The students were sad, knowing this was the last few days they will be able to see the kittens. It cheered them up a little to know that Aizawa was planning to adopt the orange and white kitten he grew a liking to. To try and cheer up the class more he let them name the poor kitten. Bad decision. Aizawa now owned a kitten named Diamond Destiny Destroyer. He promised his students he would sneak Diamond Destiny Destroyer into class for visits. They spent study hall making fliers in order to find all of the kittens their forever homes. Aizawa put himself in charge of the calls, and he promised he was going to make sure the homes were safe for the kittens. After a week all the kittens had been sent to their new homes. Everyone including Aizawa was pretty bummed all that week, and the week following. Aizawa hated it, seeing the gloomy faces of his students. After the first week of depressed students, Aizawa began working on a secret of his own. It took a lot of convincing, phone calls, meetings, and a lot of promises. But two weeks after all the kittens left the dorm, Aizawa was knocking on the door to his students dorm. In his arms were three little kittens, all awaiting to enter their forever home, or should he say forever dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Originally this was going to be just a one shot, but because guest asked for more I couldn't help but try and write another chapter for them. Hope it doesn't_ _disappoint you! I also tried to answer a question that was asked from last chapter in here! Enjoy! ~DekuLove_**

* * *

All Might knows his young successor, and he knows when Young Midoriya is hiding something. It first started last month, when All Might would contact and meet up with Young Midoriya he always seemed distracted, as if his mind was elsewhere. Now here he stands, suppose to be training the future of one for all. But all Young Midoriya seems to be interested in his cell phone. Typing away completely focused, he was mumbling about something but All Might become accustom to ignoring the actual words.

"Young Midoriya, If today's training is taking up time for something else then perhaps-" All Might didn't get to finish his sentence as his student took of running in the opposite direction All Might was standing "thanks for understanding!" he yelled back. All Might could only stare as his back slowly disappeared into the distance. Never in his training has young Midoriya ditched training. Perhaps his mother was ill? He surely seemed close with his mother Inko. Lost in thought, All Might didn't notice he was walking down the way his student went until he was away from the training grounds and standing at the entrance of the school grounds about to leave.

Strange, Young Midoriya knows he shouldn't leave school grounds without telling someone. Perhaps his mother really was in his need. All Might couldn't help but be proud of his students selflessness. At the same time however, he couldn't help but worry. Being as selfless as Young Midoriya could get him hurt, or worse. All might didn't want to think of that though, he will train Young Midoriya there are other ways to save someone besides getting severely hurt. Lost in thought again, he didn't realize his feet began walking for him again. What brought him out of his thoughts was a distant call in a dark ally way.

"Diamond Destiny Destroyer! Come out of hiding! Please!" All Might new that voice! But what would Young Oraraka doing out of school grounds? Soon after hearing her voice, the voices of Young Asui soon followed. It wasn't the young girls voices that made All Mights heart stop, it was the deep voice that came after Young Asui's. "Hey there pretty ladies, what yah looking for?". Without missing a beat All Might was running, in one for alls transformation form. Once he turned the corner he saw the young girls, his young students. One was looking up at the sky, watching as the man floated away cussing both girls out, and the other one smiling and waving up at him. Looking down from the floating man, it was Young Asui who first noticed All Might watching with wide eyes. "All might? What are you doing here?". Hearing her friends comment made Young Oraraka stop waving and look over at him as well "All Might!"

He couldn't help but sigh in relief, of course hero course students could take care of themselves. Still didn't help his nerves in the slightest though. "I am glad you both are ok, I was worried after hearing that mans voice down here near you both. What are you both doing out here? Do you have permission off school grounds?" As soon as the question left his mouth both girls tensed and looked at each other. "um..."

"HEY! ANY LUCK OVER HERE!?" Young Kirishima come running around a corner, yelling and waving his arms at the group "Mr. Aizawa said its getting to late for us students to be out loo- ALL MIGHT!?" he stopped hot on his heals, eyes wide staring at the man. So Aizawa knows the students are off grounds? With a small wave and a smile, All Might turned to the young lad. Years of being a hero, All Might learned fast how to read someone quiet well. Just be a quick glance at Young Kirishima, All Might could see the worry in his eyes and the tiredness in his body. He seems as if hes been running around all day. "Hello Young Kirishima, what are you students doing off official school grounds? What are you looking for?" Like the girls, Young Kirishimas tenses, face almost loosing its smile. Suddenly his eyes light up as the light bulb went off within his mind, and grabbed the girls wrists "Sorry All Might! But were in a hurry and have to leave!" And with that they all take off running away from him. Turning a corner and out of sight. What on earth is going on with class 1A?

Walking out of the Ally way the same way his students went, he sees them all gathered far down the street by Aizawa himself. All Might instantly saw the mess of green curls on Young Midoriyas head. This was the reason he got ditched? What even was this? Seeing the time All Might figures Aizawa has it covered and begins to make the short walk home. He doesn't live far, in fact it was probably a ten minute walk from where he stood. However half way home he heard a small noise coming from behind a garbage can. At first he was going to try and ignore the noise, but then it became louder. With a great sigh he went back and moved the trash can.

A poor orange and white kitten in a yellow collar, probably only four months old had his front paw trapped in a mouse trap. He looked so scared and helpless, once All Might made eye contact with the Young Kitten he was won over. Freeing the poor kitten he cuddled him closely and took the kitten to his home. Once there however he realized he had no idea how to raise and care for a cat. They drink water, right? Or was it milk? Can they eat food? Searching his fridge, he settles with setting out a small bowl of water and a plate with a square of cheese on it. Cheese is dairy, so its the same thing as milk! The kitten however, did not seem impressed. Not moving from the spot on the floor All Might set him, he laid down in a ball. All Might felt bad, forgetting that the poor kitten was hurt. Running to his bathroom he grabbed the med kit and brought it back to the kitchen. Hes got much experience bandaging the civilians hes rescued, and even bandaging himself if the injury wasn't sever. How hard could bandaging a young kitten be?

Two hours, Six scratched to the face, and having almost no space on his arms without a bite or scratch later, he finally had the kittens leg wrapped up and had him set up on the couch. Sitting beside Young Kitten as All Might calls him, he gently petted the sleeping form. Young Kitten has a yellow collar, so that should mean he has a family. Their probably worried about their little family member. All Might gently flicked the small bell on the front of the collar, making it jingle. At the noise Young Kitten stretched and moved closer to All Might. It was Thursday night, and Friday is a day off for both students and teachers. Three Day weekend before he had to work. That should be enough time to find Young Kittens family. Friday will be spent getting the essentials Young Kitten will need to live here temporarily.

Monday came fast, He learned that Young Kitten needed kitten chow and not cheese. At least he got the water right. His three day weekend went by way to fast for his liking, and he wasn't able to track down Young Kittens family. He had to admit though, he was liking having the small kitten live with him. Now he stood in the training hall, waiting for his class to arrive. five minutes went by, then ten minutes, once twenty minutes and not even Young Iida showed All Might began to worry. That boy wouldn't be one second late to a class, let alone twenty minutes! In All Mights opinion that boy took everything a little to serious. Only two reasons on why they could be late was coming to mind. Either Aizawa was punishing the class and keeping them after class, or The League Of Villains has made their move. The threat of another attack rises every day that they dont show. Slowly panic began to fill the pit of All Mights stomach. He tried to walk as calmly as possible to their homeroom class. All Might had just calmed down his nerves, convincing himself that the strict teacher Aizawa was holding the students hostage threatening expulsion. But opening the homeroom door to class 1A and finding it completely empty, All Might lost it. He took off sprinting towards the principles office. If the League Of Villains truly has the class, then any time waisted was time closer to the students deaths. Out of the corner of his eye however, threw the window, he saw the greatest sight he could ever see. Aizawa leading class 1A back onto school grounds. All students looked depressed and drained, but not injured.

To say All Might was angry for not being informed of a field trip was a understatement, He was beyond furious! He wanted answers. Thinking of how secretive the students have all become however, he new asking straight up would get no were. So, he took the next best option. He hid inside the class rooms storage closet to ease drop. He new it was wrong, but he deserved answers for being abandoned. He heard the class begin to file in, hearing the screeching of the chairs as they took their seats. He heard someone shut the door (probably Aizawa) and head towards the front of the classroom. It was Young Tokoyami who spoke first.

"were never going to find him". Gasps filled the classroom, then a skid of a chair as someone quickly stood. "How can you even say that!? Diamond Destiny Destroyer is waiting for us to find him! Hes alone and scared! Its our fault he got lost in the first place! We forced Mr. Aizawa to try and bring him for a visit after Mr. Aizawa told us Diamond Destiny Destroyer was more skittish then normal!" Young Ashidos voice cried out, All Might could hear the sheer pain and betray inside her voice. Young Ojiro spoke next "Ashido, hes been missing for four days! You saw that pack of dogs on Thursday-" "NO! Dont think like that! He- He wasn't eaten!" It broke All Mights heart to hear the tears in Young Midoriyas voice. The class bickered like this for some time before the loud slam of a fist hitting a desk quieted the entire room. "ARE YOU SHITS FINISHED BICKERING!? WERE NOT GIVING UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT HEROES DO!" Young Bakugous voice blared. The room was still for few more minutes, letting the words of ?their classmate sink in. Young Todoroki spoke, his mono toned voice filling the room "we can make fliers, describing what Diamond Destiny Destroyer looks like. Surely someone had to of seem a orange and white kitten with a yellow collar running around near campus. They dont need to know class 1A has any connections. We could've been asked by a little girl to find her kitten for her".

Wait...

Orange and White Kitten...

Yellow Collar...

Were they looking for Young Kitten!?

"That's right, as heroes you will come across missions that may seem impossible. But people are relying on you to finish and complete that mission, no matter how impossible" Aizawa told the class. All Might didn't have to see his students to know most of their heads were hanging. After what felt like a very long time the bell rang, startling all that was inside the classroom "Oh crap we missed All Mights class!" Young Jiro suddenly realized. The class started chatting to each other, all trying to guess their punishment from All Might. "Relax class, ill take to All Might. But if your late to present mics class the entire school will hear about it" at that the class room emptied fast. Once All Might deemed it safe to exit the closet, he snuck out an quickly left the classroom. Walking towards the staff room he couldn't help but think about all he heard. So the family Young Kitten belonged to, was all of class 1A and Aizawa? Aizawa likes cats? He thought about the kitten at home waiting for him. If All Might was honest with himself, he would admit that hes fallen for the small orange and white kitten. He didn't want to give him up, but hearing how heart broken his students were. Hearing the tears threw Young Midoriyas voice, how could he keep the poor kitten away from them? Besides the awful name, it sounds as if Young Kitten has a pretty good life.

Walking into the staff room he sees Aizawa waiting for him, and he also noticed that the room was empty, Besides each other. With All Mights signature smile, he walked over to where the tired looking hero sat. He looked more tired then usual, eyes extra dry with bigger darker bags under his eyes. "Aizawa! Care to explain where my class was?" He asked, grabbing a coffee from the coffee maker. Taking a sip he couldn't help but celebrate "I see Midnight made the coffee today! I dont know how she does it, but she seems to make the best coffee!" He declared, causing a sigh to escape from Aizawa. "I took the kids on a surprise field trip. With the threats from the League Of Villains the least people who know the class schedules the better. Its my fault we were late returning, I forgot how pokey the class is traveling on foot. Also is coffee all you drink? I never see you drinking anything else" Aizawa said staring down All Might, most likely waiting to see if he bought the lie. All Might takes a seat across from his co-worker, never loosing his smile "With the heart attack your actions caused, I think I deserve a cup of coffee" He took another sip "you look tired Aizawa, more tired than usual. Is something troubling you?". Aizawa stood up, always being uncomfortable with talking about his problems. Especially when he needs needs help with said problem. "Its a stressful time of the school year, especially this year" he states, as if hes used that excuse a million times.

"I see, sorry for prying" All Might says, standing up "My school day is finished, ill be heading home now" before he leaves the room however, he stops and takes one look at his friend. The only thing he could see is a stressed and worried man. Only after receiving a questioning glare from the man did All Might leave. Once he was home he went and picked up Young Kitten and snuggled the small kitten on his chest. Laying on the couch left with his thoughts. Young Kitten stares from the spot hes sitting on All Mights chest, staring into each others eyes All Might comes to his decision. Hugging the kitten close he fell asleep, knowing this will be his last night with the small kitten. Perhaps the class will let him see Young Kitten again. Only time will answer that question however.

The walk to school the next day was a long and hard one, carrying a small gift box in his arms that held Young Kitten. Standing outside of class 1A's classroom door, All Might could hear the whole class arguing, wanting to go out and look again instead of study. Opening the door fast All Might bolts in with his loud laugh "IT IS I, ENTERING WITH A GIFT!" He yells, scaring the entire classroom. Once everyone was settled he handed the box to Aizawa, not without hesitating first. He new this is what was right, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Confused Aizawa set the box on his desk and opened it. Tired eyes shot open and stared in disbelief, then at All Might, then back in the box. Both teachers could feel the class getting more and more curious as the seconds pass. Slowly, Aizawa reached in the box and pulled out his kitten. Once the poor kitten was in sight of the students, it was as if a bomb went off.

"DIAMOND DESTINY DESTROYER!" They all ran up asking a million questions, once they saw Young Kittens wrapped leg they lost it.

"Hes hurt!"

"How did you find him All Might!? How did you know!?"

"What happened to his leg!"

"Even with that injured leg, he still sparkles!"

"All Might did you patch him up?"

"Please my young students! One at a time! I found him trapped in a mouse trap behind a trash can on Thursday" As soon as he finished speaking, Young Midoriyas Mumbles filled the room. Once finished he smiled brightly and looked at All Might. "This whole time hes been missing hes been safe with you! Thats amazing! Thank you All Might!" Suddenly, just like what happened with Aizawa, All Might found himself tacked into a giant group hug being thanked a thousand times. Once the students all calmed down, Aizawa explained right from the start who Young Kitten was, and the eleven other kittens class 1A rescued. He felt proud his class was willing to risk their school life for other lives, no matter the size. He understood why Iida and Yaoyorozu didn't want to risk it at the beginning, they were both very serious about school. Tokoyami also was against at first, most likely because birds and cats dont get along very well. Mineta was scared the kittens would use the balls on his head as toys. All four of them were won over, and one single orange and white kitten won over both Aizawa and All Might. The class deemed All Might worthy of their other secret. How they have three kittens living with them inside their dorms. As long as they stayed a secret, and were never found out class 1A was aloud to keep them.

All Might smiled a genuine smile at the class, playing with Young kitten (or Diamond Destiny Destroyer, he should get use to calling Young Kitten by his real name. No matter how strange). Watching as Diamond Destiny Destroyer licked down a pitch red Bakugou's face, he made up his mind.

If he can carry around the secret of one for all every day, whats one more Tiny Secret?


End file.
